


Once More

by Mastia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Gen, I put general because Eren is dead in this, Past Character Death, Suicide, but there was past Ereri/Riren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up to find another victim at his feet, Levi takes a little stroll. Serial Killer! Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this as a little side story to my alternate ending for yaoisempai's Stay High. She's still writing the fic rn (you can go read it), but then I'm writing the alternate ED. You can think of this as an offshoot of that but with pain.

Levi looked down at his hands with dead eyes. The knife he cradled against his chest reflected the light from a streetlamp overhead, and with frown, he let it fall to his side and onto the ground. His shirt and pants were stained red, blood pooling underfoot and soaking through his shoes. Without one glance back at the butchered body lying in the street, he continued walking forward.

It wasn't his first time blacking out and waking up to such a gruesome scene. After killing the man responsible for Eren’s death in cold blood, he’d woken up many a time next to a new victim. The other man’s death had left him broken, and after failing too many times to end his own life, he decided to end the lives of others. Pedophiles, abusers, addicts. All hacked to bits for their crimes.

~

The sun was just coming up as he came back to his senses.

No longer shocked by the experience of being covered in another person’s blood, he grimaced and reached for the handkerchief in his back pocket, wiping his skin until it was raw. While some of the liquid had dried and was starting to flake off, the slickness that was left made him nauseous and he scrubbed with more force. Panic started setting in when it wouldn't come off, and his breathing became harsher with each swipe.

After what felt like hours to the man, he left the cloth behind him in defeat. He could still feel the substance on his hands, in between his fingers and under his nails, but no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get them clean. Fists clenching in frustration, he hissed in pain as his nails cut into the flesh of his palms.

 ~

The sound of running water broke him from his trance, and he followed it to a nearby stream, where he sat down with a sigh. Almost thirty feet up, he stood on a bridge overlooking the rushing water.

As he calmed down, heaviness started to weigh him down, bringing back all of the sadness and hate from when the accident had first happened. His eyebrows knitted in concentration, but it was in vain because soon after he could feel the tracks of tears on his face.

Levi laughed aloud, his voice breaking and turning into sobs; the bubbling of water could be heard faintly through his cries. His eyes searched for something, anything to take away the pain and distract him, but all he found was his own reflection staring back at him from a puddle. With swollen eyes and a bloodied shirt, he watched as his copy reached up to its face, eyes peaking through its fingers. No longer able to cry, he smiled.

His copy did the same, speaking back up at him, “Just one more time wouldn't hurt, would it?”

He shook his head and laughed one more time before calmly walking off the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the trash that I am, I wrote this for my creative writing class. The prompt was 'someone who committed a crime finds them self thinking on a bridge'.


End file.
